comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-3929
Earth-3929 follows a cinematic-only take on both the MCU and the DCEU, connecting both universes with the plot of their respective movies, and tie-in comics. The Universe Plot The Infinity Stones Millions of years ago in the universe there was only a singularity. This singularity eventually expanded and formed the objects known as the Infinity Stones, six rock-shaped items of incredible power. Afraid of it ever falling into the wrong hands, the ancient race known as the Celestials attempted to harness their power, only to fail miserably. For this mean, the Green Lantern Corps, alongside other advanced civilizations through the Miloky Way galaxy decided they were too powerful, and that should then be trapped within artifacts in order to halt their power. The Space and the Reality Stones were encased in the Tesseract and in the Aether, respectively, and handled to the Asgardians of Asgard. While the Aether was stored into Odin's Vault, the Tesseract was taken by the Asgardian King and sent to Tønsberg, Norway, Earth, where it would be hidden for millennia. At one point Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim sought to use the Aether to plung the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil in eternal darkness, but his coupe was stopped by the joint efforts of both Asgardians and Kryptonians of Krypton. For their colaboration in defeating Malekith, the Power Stone was given by the Kryptonians, and they trapped it within the Orb and sent it to Morag, one of their numerous frontier colonies. Thanos the Imperative However, these objects caught the attention of Thanos, a powerful warlord, ruler of the world of Apokolips. Seeking to achieve the love of Death, for whom he gave his own life to serve, the Mad Titan attempted to bring all of the Infinity Stones together so he could assemble them in a item called the Infinity Gauntlet, developed by the Guardians of the Universe in their ill-intent of controlling the galaxy by fear, have their new creation, the Green Lantern Corps, failed after the disaster of the Manhunters. Seeking to retrieve the Tesseract, which was in Earth and therefore unprotected duo to the lack of development of primitive mankind, Thanos sent one of his lieutenants, Steppenwolf, to wreck havok among the small planet in advance of his plans. However, Steppenwolf's efforts were halted by a joint alliance of Asgardians, Atleanteans and Amazons who aided on the defense of the planet. Cast and Characters Justice League *Henry Cavill as Superman / Clark Kent *Chris Evans as Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers *Ben Affleck as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman / Diana *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Ezra Miller as Flash / Bartholomew "Barry" Allen *Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern / Harold "Hal" Jordan *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk / Doctor Bruce Banner *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Paul Bettany as Vision Other Heroes *Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Taron Egerton as Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natalia Romanov *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton *Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / James "Bucky" Barnes *Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Samuel "Sam" Wilson *Don Cheadle as War Machine / Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Ray Fisher as Cyborg / Victor Stone *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Evangeline Lilly as Wasp / Hope van Dyne *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Doctor Stephen Strange *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers Justice League Cast *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Samuel L. Jackson as Nicholas "Nick" Fury *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Stellan Skarsgård as Doctor Erik Selvig *Harry Lennix as General Calvin Swanwick Superman Cast *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Richard Schiff as Professor Emil Hamilton Organizations Category:Realities Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Earth-3929